Alpha Test Notes
Alpha Test 4 (Dring/Morgan) 4.1 New text of Germany affiliation to read: 'Begin the game with Kaiser Wilhelm II in your sideboard. During your first turn, you may choose not to draw during initiative. If you do, this turn, if you have Helmuth Von Moltke is in your sideboard add Schlieffen Plan to your hand. If your resources are negative for 3 or more turns, you lose.' 4.2 Erich Von Falkenhayn Ability now to read: Ascend: Helmuth Von Moltke II (OPT) (Rest) (Discard 1 card) Choose ONE unit and it does +1 damage this turn. (OPT) (Rest 2 turns) Instead of drawing at any time, add 1 Strategy card from your deck to your hand. Attack Verdun Hard: (OPT) (Rest 2 turns) Add 2 German Artillery units, SHELLS or WEAPONS from your deck to your hand and they cost 1 less to purchase this turn. 4.3 Kaiser Wilhelm II Ability now to include: (Turn 1) (Rest) (OPG): Call Helmuth Von Moltke from your deck to your sideboard. 4.4 Kaiser Wilhelm II ability now to read: (Initiative)(Hand Size 1-): Even if rested, draw 2 cards instead of 1. 4.5 Winston Churchill Abilities to now read: 36 Forays Into No Man’s Land: © When attacking while you control another unit in No Man’s Land, this unit cannot be targeted. Grenadier Guards: © British Grenadier units do +1 damage. Royal Scots Fusiliers: (OPT) Choose one of your units, except a Grenadier unit. It gets +1 damage until another unit is chosen. Alpha Test 5 (Dring) Consider reducing unit count of grenadiers and increasing the unit count of stormtroopers/BEF. Attackers tend to lose battles frequently. Suggest considering solutions to this. Alpha Test 6 (Dring) 6.1 Grenadiers reduced from 8 unit count to 6. 6.2 Stormtroopers/BEF units increased from 6 unit count to 8. 6.3 New Machine Gunners text to read: Mounted: Machine Gunners remain in the trench when they attack. This unit may only attack units in No Man’s Land. ''' '''Unit count must be 2 to attack. This unit may attack twice. 6.4 New Artillery ruling: Artillery may attack any number of times in a row but must discard a shell for each. 6.5 New Artillery Unit text to read: 'When artillery attacks, it remains in the trench it is in. Artillery may attack from the support trench but does -1 damage if it does so. Artillery may attack any number of times in a row. To attack, discard an artillery shell. Roll a D6 and deal the target that much damage. This unit’s unit count must be at least 3 to attack.' 6.6 Flamethrowers to now to read: 'Can only attack during your attacking phase. When this unit attacks, defeat the attacked unit. When this unit takes damage, discard it.' 6.7 Sir John French Ability: 'Hostility With Allies: (OPT) Choose a unit for each of your empty sideboard zones. This turn, the chosen units do not have to attack.' To be replaced with: Arm The BEF: (OPT) Call a British weapon from your deck to the flag. © You purchase weapons for 1 less if you attach them to British Expeditionary Force Units.